See You Again
by Tears are unspoken words
Summary: Bella and Edward knew each other in 1918, both living in Chicago… They're families were friends and they knew each other since birth. As they got older they're relationship changed. Edward catches the Spanish Influenza and 'dies'. Bella is randomly changed. What happens when they meet in 2013?
1. Chapter 1 - Welcome to the family

Chapter 1 – Welcome to the family - chapter_welcome_to_family/set?id=103588598

Bella's Outfit for the party ^

_BPOV_

I was getting ready for a big party my parents were hosting. Everyone was coming. Edward and his family were coming and all my parents' friends. Me and Edward are both seventeen and we've been together now since we were 15.

I put on my dark royal blue ball gown and started with my makeup. I curled my long silk hair; it was to the end of my back. My makeup was all earth colors like greens and browns and pink lipstick. I put on the necklace Edward had given me for my seventeenth birthday and then the doorbell rang. The first of the guests were here.

As I walked down the stairs, everyone owed and awed. I was blushed and looked down at my feet. "Don't look down, you're beautiful." I heard Edward say, I automatically looked up and smiled. I jumped from the last stair into Edward's arms. "Edward!" I said excitedly. He chuckled. "Hello, Isabella." He said into my hair, hugging me tightly.

"When did you get here?" I asked. We pulled apart. "Just now." He smiled. "Edward, Bella… Come over here!" I heard my Father yell from across the room. We joined the rest of the guests. Hours pasted and people were getting ready to leave. "I'd like to get everyone's attention over here first!" I heard Edward yell from beside me. I just listened, curious to what he was going to say.

"I wanted to thank everyone for an amazing evening here at the Swan house. I just wanted to say this one thing before you all left for home." He said and turned to me. He then got down on one knee. My eyes widened.

"Isabella Marie Swan, We've been best friends since as long as I can remember and when we were fifteen as took the next step in our relationship. I still remember our first date, first kiss, first time we said I love you and my love for you grows more and more every single day." As he said this tears ran down my face. "Will you please do me the honor of marrying me?" He asked.

I smiled and more tears ran down. Edward looked scared which made me laugh. "Of course!" I managed to choke out. Edward slipped the ring onto my finger and stood up, picking me up and spinning me around. He put me down and my parents came over. "I'm so proud of you Isabella." My Mother said and hugged me. "I love you Mom." I said and hugged her back.

I later said goodnight to Edward and we made plans for the next day. I went up to my bedroom and got ready for bed. While lying in bed I realized, I'm marrying the love of my life, Edward Mason.


	2. Chapter 2 - Plans

Chapter 2 – Plans

cgi/set?id=103591522

Lucas ^

_BPOV_

I woke up and remembered all the events from last night and looked down at my finger. I smiled. I was engaged to Edward Mason. I looked over at the clock and it was 10:00am. I jumped up. I had plans with Edward at 11:00am. I ran around getting ready and was ready just in time. The doorbell rang and I ran down stairs to let him in.

"Hello, Bella." Edward said with a big smile on his face. "Hello." I said excited to see him. We hugged and left to spend our day together. We went to the lake behind his house, we spend a lot of our time here, it's a beautiful place. "So how are you feeling?" Edward asked me. "Amazing." Was the only thing I could say.

He chuckled. "So your happy? You didn't feel pressured to say yes because everyone was watching?" He asked. I could tell he was scared I'd say I didn't want to marry him. "Of course not, I love you with all my heart; I'm so excited to be your wife." I said. I smiled so did he… "Wife." I said. "I like the sound of that." Edward agreed.

"And you don't think were too young?" He asked. "No, I don't… My parents were married at sixteen and had me at seventeen." I told him in assurance. We smiled and he kissed me. We laid by the lake but a while me in his arms. "So, when do you want to get married?" I asked excitedly. "As soon as possible." Edward said. "How about… 2 weeks?" I said and looked up at him. He smiled. "Perfect." He answered.

We planned the wedding down to every last detail and then Edward got sick with the Spanish Influenza. He was in the hospital for weeks. All our plans were cancelled. I never left his side. He was getting sicker and sicker. I wasn't allowed to visit around the second week of him being sick. Then it happened. Edward got weaker and weaker by the day. Edward passed, his Mother Elizabeth passing a few days before.

I was a zombie after that. My family didn't know what to do. I just sat by the lake all the time by myself, all day… walking home from the lake once, it was late at night around 10:00pm. A guy walked out in front of me. "Hello miss." He said. I looked down and tried to pass him. "You answer when someone speaks to you!" He spoke in a louder, sterner voice.

"I… I'm sorry" I said still looking down. He took my face in his hands. "Look at me then you talk to me!" He yelled. I flinched and tried to run away. His hands were ice cold, and he had red eyes. Then before I knew what was happening he bit me…

Burning… My veins were burning. For days I laid wherever I was in excruciating pain. It felt as if I was being burnt alive. I woke up three days later. I woke in the woods, and I could hear, smell and see everything a million times better. Like all my senses were heightened. "Miss." I heard from behind me.

I turned around and growled. Scaring myself by what I had down. He put his hands up in the air. "I'm Lucas, you can call me Luke, I found you on the side of the road… do you know what happened?" He asked. I thought back to that night. "I was… walking home and this guy attacked me… He bit me?" I said more like a question. My voice sounded different, smooth and bell like. He shook his head. "I'm so sorry this happened to you." He said.

"What's your name?" He asked. "Oh, sorry… I'm Isabella." I told him. "Isabella, you're a vampire… you can't go home, you're family have to believe you died." He said. I was confused. Vampires couldn't exist could they? "I know it's hard to believe." He said. "You can live with me. I don't feed on humans, I feed on animals… It's difficult to adjust but it's better than hurting people." He told me and motioned for me to follow him.

We got to his house and he explained everything else in great detail. He also told me his 'power'. Lucas could control peoples' senses such as sight, smell, hearing and even motion. Lucas has been alone since he was changed in 1902. He was/is nineteen. "I think we're going to be good friends Isabella." He said and smiled. His eyes were gold and his hair was a light brown. He was about 5'8 and skinny. He reminded me of Edward. He was wearing a white t-shirt, grey jeans and black boots. "Call me Bella." I said and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3 - Twenty-Thirteen

Chapter 3 – Twenty-thirteen

BPOV

~2013~

Since being changed into a vampire in 1918 and meeting Luke, there have been six more additions to our family. Our 'Parents' Christopher and Guinevere Kensington but they just go by Chris and Gwen… Will, John, Bonnie, and Melody. Will is with Melody, and John is with Bonnie… Luke and I are just best friends. When we go to school we tell people we're twins and people always believe it.

"Bella!" Melody yelled from down stairs. "Hurry up, we're leaving!" She said and I heard the door shut. I ran down and got into my Silver jeep because I was driving today. I started getting ready at 5am… I don't sleep and I was bored. I am wearing dark blue jeans, brown knee high boots, a yellow tank and a blood red cardigan. My hair was down in waves. For my makeup, I had Black eyeliner and mascara, white sparkly eye shadow and red lipstick.

We are starting school in November so there will be a lot of attention on us today. I pulled into Forks High School. I parked in a spot far from everyone else and we got out. Everyone stared at us as we walked to the office to get our schedules; we were used to the weird looks and stares. We were… different then everyone else and they knew that. They just don't know how.

"Alright, Bella and I are like always twins adopted at birth, Melody was adopted when she was three after her Parents died in a car accident, Bonnie was seven, Will was nine and wasn't being cared for properly so Chris and Gwen adopted him and Nick was nine months old when his mother decided to let our parents adopt him… Okay?" Luke told everyone. We all agreed and went for our schedules we all looked at each other's to see who had who in their classes. My first period class I had English with Melody, second by myself in Biology, third class was Gym we all had together and fourth I had Math with Luke. I was okay with this.

I made my way to first class with Melody. We walked into the class and sat in the back. "Hello class, we have some new student's… Melody, Bella how about you introduce yourselves?" My teacher Mrs. Stevens asked us. Melody stood up to introduce herself first,

"Hi! My Name is Melody Kensington… Me and my siblings moved here from Alaska and we're as some of you may have heard all adopted, I love Music and Dancing which fits well because my name is Melody." Melody said. I smiled and stood up aside her. "Hello, my name is Bella Kensington, and as Melody said before our family moved here from Alaska. I have a twin brother, Luke. I enjoy reading and writing." I said and sat back down.

"Thanks girls! Welcome to Forks." Mrs. Stevens said. She is very cheerful. She is nice; she has Brown hair and brown eyes. She is young, maybe in her late twenties or early thirties. After class was over I went straight to Biology. When I walked into Biology, I couldn't believe my eyes. Edward was sitting there by himself and the only seat left was next to him. It couldn't be him… Could it?

"Hello, Isabella… I'm Mr. Kennedy; please… take a seat by, um… Edward." The teacher said and pointed to who I believed was Edward Mason.


	4. Chapter 4 - Reunited

**So so sorry for taking so long! I had a lot going on in school before the Christmas break then the holidays but hopefully now I can start writing more! I hope you all had a fun and safe Christmas and Happy New Years! :D 3 **

**Chapter 4 – Reunited **

I slowly made my way to the seat. We sat in silence for the entire class. Thankfully there was a video on so we couldn't talk if we wanted to. But another thing that occurred to me, I was too busy thinking about Edward… while there's vampires in town… Edward is a vampire which means there has to be more of them; he can't be here alone…

When class was over I practically ran to next class, gym which I had with everyone. I ran into someone on the way and I knew before I looked up that it was a vampire. I found another vampire but how many more is there? I looked up into honey colored eyes. "Sorry." I said and went around them to get to the gym.

I got changed in the changing room and walked out into the gym. I saw everyone sitting in the corner talking and laughing, I ran over to them. "Guys, we have a problem!" I said when I got close enough.

"What is it Bells?" Will asked me. "There's more vampire's in town!" I told them. They all chuckled and shook it off. "Of course there is Bella, There's vampire like… Everywhere you go now a days." Luke said. "No, they go to school here." I said rather mad because they didn't understand how serious I was about this, but after I said that they all got a little more serious. "Okay… How many is there?" Luke asked. "I've seen two so far." I said and thought back to Edward, still wondering how Edward was alive because I remember seeing his dead body lying there at the funeral.

"Okay, um well for more let's just be on the lookout…" Luke told us as the teacher walked into the gym entrance. "Everybody gather round in a circle!" The teacher yelled. "We have a new family in the school I expect you to all to be nice and make them feel welcome, my name is Mr. Collins." He said in our direction.

"We are going to play dodge ball… Boys vs. Girls!" He yelled through the gym so everyone heard. While we went to our separated sides of the gym, three more students walked in. A short pixie like girl with brown spikey hair and… gold eyes. A tall blonde vampire I ran into earlier and a tall, muscular guy with black hair and also a vampire. "Sorry were late, Mr. Collins." The short pixie like one said. "It's alright, Alice." He said and smiled at her.

The game started but didn't last very long, five minutes into the game there was only two human's left two guys. We got them out and then it was all of my family and the three other vampires. Melody and Bonnie let them the guys hit them but I wasn't going that easily… it's not like they're human. So it was Emmett and Will against me. I got Will out but then Emmett got me out.

By the end of the day we had saw another vampire with them, a blond male vampire. We told Chris and Gwen about this later that evening and Chris told us just to wait it out and see what happens but he knows better than to think we would just sit around and wait for something to happen that may or may not ever happen. So the next day at school we planned to talk to them see who they were, where they came here, if they were 'vegetarian' ect… but I already knew Edward and I was terrified to actually talk to him again but on the other side… I wouldn't wait because all of these years have passed and I'm still in love with him.

The next morning when everyone was hanging out in the parking lot before school started we walked over to where they were parked. When we got close enough to them and were standing in front of them I guess we didn't really think it through because we stood there in silence until the blond guy spoke. "Hello… I think I know why you're here to speak to us, my name is Jasper Hale and these are my siblings Rosalie Hale, Alice Cullen, Edward Cullen and Emmett Cullen…" He said to us. "Hi, nice to meet you guys… These are also my siblings, my name is John Kensington and this is, Bella, Melody, Bonnie and Will." John told them pointing to us showing them who was who.

"Nice to meet you as while…" He said and it got awkward again. Rosalie spoke next… "So what is your family doing here?" She snickered. "Rose!" Emmett said back to her. "No, no that's alright… we were actually going to say the same thing granted not so rude but…" John said and chuckled. Rosalie glared and John put his hands up in the air as if he was being arrested… He was always the sarcastic, smart, leader one of the group of us followed by Bonnie and I. Melody and Will were the innocent, kind ones who love everyone. John continued "There are two more of us that are more like a 'parent figures'" He said with air quotes. "Christopher and Guinevere they go by Chris and Gwen if you get the chance to meet them… we move around a lot and make a life for ourselves, buy a house and go to school." He said and shrugged.

"Same with us, Carlisle… He's a doctor at Forks Hospital and Esme. We also just try to make a normal life for ourselves." Jasper said and smiled. "And you live an animal diet?" John said. "Yes we all are." Jasper told us. "Alright, that's mostly what we were concerned about and your intentions here… we just don't want any trouble." John said and smiled. "No, I understand… we don't want any trouble either." Jasper said and nodded back in agreement. "You should come over to our house tonight." Alice said.

John turned to look at us see what we thought. "Yeah sure, Chris and Gwen too." John said and shook Jasper's hand. "See you tonight!" Jasper said as the bell rang. All day I was nervous for tonight… I still haven't spoken to Edward yet, maybe tonight. I was thinking way too much of this… planning in my head what to wear and say to Edward. I know I haven't been with anyone since Edward, I wondered if he had been with anyone. My head was all over the place. I just hope he wants to talk to me and everything with our families' works out well tonight.


End file.
